Santas Little Helpers
by pinkrosepictures
Summary: Christmas and New Year's fluff based on THE 70s TV SHOW! Nancy and Bess join Frank and Joe for their annual New Year's ski trip and shenanigans ensue.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little Christmas fluff that's based on the 70s TV show and set a year after the Christmas episode._

* * *

"So you are saying he actually was Santa?" Frank gave the other detective a questioning look.

"No, but all I'm saying is that the chances of Griffin finding an exact replica of a doll that I saw in a shop window in Amsterdam when I was a little girl are awfully slim," Nancy explained.

"But not impossible, Maybe he called every toy store in Amsterdam, found it and had it sent over on the Concorde to put it under your tree…"

"That's ridiculous."

"At least my theory doesn't involve elves..." Frank teased her further. The two young sleuths had been discussing mysteries of Christmas past over hot chocolate by the Drew's fireplace for the last couple of hours.

"But you can't prove me wrong," Nancy replied with a smug smile. Due to an impending snowstorm, Mr. Drew had invited Fenton and the boys to spend Christmas with the Drews after a case had brought them to River Heights the day before Christmas Eve.

"It's really coming down now," Frank commented as he got up and walked over to the window.

"I love snow, it makes everything look so festive," Nancy explained. "I only wish the inside would match the outside."

"What do you mean?"

"Well with everything going on, we didn't even have time to put the tree up. And tomorrow is Christmas Eve! It's just not right, we can't ask you to spend the holidays with us and then deprive you of the most basic of decorations."

"Nance, it's ok. And there's still plenty of time for the tree," Frank replied, but regretted it the moment he saw Nancy's reaction. He knew that face…

"Let's do it!"

"It's almost one a.m. Everyone is asleep, we can do it in the morning..."

"We'll be quiet! It'll be such a nice surprise. And the tree is already outside we just have to put it up."

Frank sighed. Knowing that it was useless to try to stop her once she had set her mind to something, he figured that there was only thing he could say: "Where do you keep the tree stand?"

"In the garage, follow me…"

It took the two of them almost three hours to finish everything. But after they had successfully managed to get the tree into the house and put it up in the living room without waking anyone the rest had been easy, and by 4 a.m the inside of the Drew's home looked every bit as festive as the outside. Eager to see everyone's reactions in the morning Nancy convinced Frank to camp out in the living room, and since neither one would let the other one spend the night in an armchair or on the floor they both wound up on the couch…

…and didn't wake up until the morning was almost over.

"Good Morning," Frank said as he felt Nancy stir beside him.

"Good Morning," Nancy replied, making a mental note that Frank's company made sleeping on the couch a lot more enjoyable. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost ten," Frank replied checking his watch.

"What, why did no one wake us?" Nancy sat up. "And where did that come from?" She had just now noticed the thermos, cups, and plate with waffles on the coffee table.

"There's a note," Frank reached for the folded sheet of paper that was leaning against the thermos.

"It's from your dad," he said, handing her the note.

"To Santa's Helpers," Nancy started reading. "Thank you for the nice surprise. We had to do some last minute shopping, and didn't have the heart to wake you. Enjoy breakfast and feel free to meet us at Shelley´s for lunch…Oh god…"

"What is it?" Frank took the note from Nancy and read the final line. "P.S. Joe would like to know if he should get used to spending the Holidays together…"

"Well…" Nancy gave Frank a questioning look.

"Well, I do think we're good together, at this Christmas stuff I mean…"

"Of course," Nancy agreed. "Should we get ready and see if we are as good at shopping as we are at decorating?"

"Oh I thought your friend who lives up north takes care of that," Frank teased her.

"Keep that up and you're not getting anything."

He shrugged, "I already got what I wanted."

"Christmas with me?" Nancy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was talking about the camera dad got me last week," he deadpanned.

"Oh really? Can your camera do this?" With that Nancy pulled him into a kiss, and for once Frank actually got a chance to respond. He took his time, lingering against her lips and holding her face between his hands, when he pulled away they were both smiling.

"I guess that's a definitive yes to Joe's question," Frank said before he kissed her again and of course she kissed him back.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!_

 _Love Laura_


	2. new years

_**Thank you for the sweet reviews. To thank you I wrote the little New Year's follow up some of you asked for. And I threw in a little Joe and Bess because I always wished we had seen a little more of them on the show.**_

* * *

"Happy New Year," Nancy spun around, and threw her arms around Frank's neck.

"You already said that," he laughed, steadying the slightly tipsy detective by putting one hand on the small of her back while he was holding her purse in the other.

"Well, it has been a really happy year so far."

"All 91 minutes of it…" Frank leaned in and brushed his lips against her forehead, the bridge of her nose, and finally her lips. They were standing in front of the hotel room she was sharing with Bess. The New Year's ski trip had been a longstanding tradition of Frank and Joe, but bringing Nancy and Bess along had been a new addition.

"92," Nancy said a minute later.

"We should go to bed," Frank replied.

Nancy cocked her head to the side, "Oh?"

"I mean, it's late and we only got one more day of skiing so..."

"I know what you meant," she replied and kissed him again, smiling against his lips, hands curling into his thick hair.

"Happy New Year," Frank murmured against her mouth and they both laughed, before Nancy let go of him.

"Here," Frank handed her her purse.

"Thanks," she pulled out her room key and turned around to unlock the door, when…

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" Frank's question was answered by the familiar voices and laughter coming out of Nancy's room.

"Well…" he laughed, not sure what to do with the revelation that his little brother had taken it upon himself to rearrange their sleeping arrangements for the night.

"I am going to kill Bess," Nancy responded with mock outrage, but when Frank raised his hand to knock she stopped him.

"What?" He gave her a questioning look, but she just smiled and shrugged.

Ten minutes later Nancy found herself sitting on Frank's bed. Her hair down and her dress discarded in favor of one of Frank's shirts.

"Remind me to thank Joe in the morning," Frank, now dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, joked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Bess was the instigator." Nancy made a mental note to actually do thank Bess …after having a word with her.

"How about we do something nice for the both of them?" Frank suggested.

"Like what?"

I have an idea…" Frank winked at her and picked up the phone to call the front desk.…

 _xoxo_

"Maybe they'll go away if we don't answer," Joe groaned, trying to ignore whoever wanted them to open the door at six thirty in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet.

"Maybe it's Nancy," Bess replied.

"She has a key," Joe reasoned and pulled the covers over their heads, but it was useless. Whoever was at the door was not going to give up.

"Coming…" he shouted, picking up his clothes and haphazardly putting them on before opening the door.

"What?" he gave the room service waiter on the other side an annoyed look.

"Your breakfast, Sir."

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong room. We didn't order anything, " Joe replied, ready to close the door again.

"It's compliments of the gentleman in 319."

"Of course it is," Joe picked up his jacket from the floor and searched its pockets until he found some cash to tip the waiter.

"Thank you. Happy new year, Sir."

"Happy new year," Joe mumbled as he pulled the cart into the room.

"This is so typical, I do something nice like giving up my room so he can spend New Year's Eve with his girlfriend, and what do I get in return? A six thirty wake-up call..."

"You don't seem to be too upset," Bess replied, watching him add milk and sugar to one of the coffees. Exactly how she liked it.

"Thank you," she said as he handed it to her.

"Well," he poured a good amount of milk into the other cup and moved the tray from the cart to the middle of the bed. "If I get mad," he sat down across from it "…then Frank's plan worked. And I refuse to give him that satisfaction. Now, let's find out if these pancakes taste as good as they look, shall we?"

"We shall," Bess replied with a big smile.

 _xoxo_

"Do you think they got our surprise?" Nancy asked, still wrapped into Frank's embrace.

"I'm sure they are already enjoying it," Frank responded.

"I feel a little bad," She lifted her head to look at him. "We had such a great night."

"Yeah, we should have said seven," Frank agreed, pulling Nancy a little closer. They both laughed.

"Do you want to join them?"

"Let's give them a little," he kissed her, sure that Joe would eventually find a way to get back at him. But right now he figured that if Joe's morning was going only half as great as his, he wouldn't have to worry about that for a while.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and happy new Year!**

 **Laura**


End file.
